


Слова

by ptashenka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also Bad Poetry, Multi, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptashenka/pseuds/ptashenka
Summary: мы все их слишком часто произносим (с)





	1. Наедине

**Author's Note:**

> вот и переехали лучшие стихи 2012 - 2016

А со мной нельзя говорить публично,   
Зато можно, и нужно, наедине.   
Чтоб касания взглядов до слёз привычно,   
Чтобы каждому по половинке в Луне.   
  
«Всем для счастья нужно ничтожно мало,   
Мне для счастья ты подойдешь вполне».   
Знаешь, мне нельзя на большие залы,   
Зато очень нужно наедине.


	2. Многоточия

Ночь, глаза, фонари. Одиночество.  
Крылья сломаны. Мечтать не хочется.  
И планета кем-то вновь обесточена.  
  
Отчего же я люблю многоточия?  
  
И спокойствие. Завершённое.  
Что-то мучает, нерешённое.  
Отчего-то вновь спать не хочется.  
  
Ах, родные вы мои многоточия.  
  
Мы живём во снах. Эта ночь  
Перепутала все пути.  
Ах, бессонница!  
  
Многоточие.  
  
Отпусти меня. Отпусти.


	3. Эпилог

Все души милых на высоких звёздах,   
Опять одна. Что ж, нечего терять,  
Ни шагу прочь — не время отступать,  
И поздно плакать, и молиться поздно —   
  
Услышана не будешь, как и те,  
Что клятву дали много лет назад.  
Ни шагу прочь, не отводи глаза,  
Хоть путь лежит в незримой пустоте,  
  
Иди вперёд. Ты знаешь, пламя гаснет,   
Но ничего уж не иссушит море,  
Что плещется внутри. В незримом приговоре   
Сомкни свои уста. Ненастье   
  
Не устрашит того, кто видел бурю   
И смерть, и кровь. Смерть подчинится равной,   
Но право ли имеешь ты на право   
Счастливой быть?

Я жизнь тебе дарую.


	4. Леди

Леди, прошу, вы не меняйте имен.  
Знаете ведь, легче-то вряд ли станет…  
  
А за окном колосится вереск и лен,  
А за окном — отголоски чужого пламени,  
И у реки берега шелестят травой,  
Кажется, будто весь мир на ветру качается…  
  
Тело заныло, в сердце вновь непокой,   
И Вы что-то силитесь вспомнить…  
  
И не получается.


	5. Абонент недоступен

Абонент не доступен, перезвоните позже.   
Или мне лучше вообще перестать звонить?   
Телефон не ответит. Мечтать и пытаться можно,   
насколько мы можем надеяться, верить, жить.   
Я, прижимая каркас телефонный к уху,   
призывно молчу: спаси, помоги, донеси.   
Голос чужой тебе скажет на ухо глухо:   
«Не бери трубку. На этот зов не ходи.   
Она не умеет хранить и в надежду давно не верит.   
Отчается — и сама перережет нить».   
  
Я желаю тебе добра, ни пера, ни пуха.   
Не бери телефон.   
И спасать меня не берись. 


	6. Держусь

А я держусь, я сжимаю до боли кулак, и ногти впиваются лунками на ладони. За что опять? За очередной пустяк? Я разрываюсь на недопобедный стяг, а всё от того, что захлебываюсь болью.   
Я застываю, не в силах шагнуть вперед, я замираю и молча давлюсь слезами.   
  
Но то, что сейчас ты сделал ещё больней,   
спасает меня, не давая дойти до края.


	7. Смеялась

Она меня приманила   
случайно и ловко, не зная того сама:   
примулы не сжигала,   
лишь глаза свои, что как трава   
цветом, ко мне обратила,   
и я замерла,   
и к ногам её опустила   
все, что имела,   
и опустилась сама,   
мол, вот, бери, твоё,   
ведьма любезная, дивная,  
но она лишь смеялась и не брала,   
и тогда я вручала силою,   
но на что красота красивой?   
  
Лань хотела лишь кость слоновую,   
белозубая метила жемчуга,   
только рыжая ничего не просила —   
всё возвращала;   
ей нужна была медь   
и солнце покой обещало,   
но не водилось в наших краях такого металла,   
да и солнце как с небосвода   
мне было снять и сберечь?   
  
Нет, ей чужда была моя речь,   
и чувства казались смешны,   
и у слияния двух рек   
на краю умиравшей страны   
она смеялась со мной,   
неприступна и непроста.   
  
Смеялась.   
Но только до встречи с огнём костра. 


	8. Исповедь

Прости, отец. Прости меня, мать. И, Господи, тоже прости.  
Что влюбилась — не рада уже сама, только… только теперь не спасти.  
  
Когда смотрит в глаза — так стучится сердечко.  
Когда он называет «Ребекка»,  
почти ласково, почти навсегда и навечно.  
Я — еврейка. Люблю человека.  
  
Что влюбилась — не рада. Но, как назло,  
снова сводит судьба-злодейка.  
Я не плачу. Но больно. Не повезло,  
что он рыцарь, а я… еврейка.  
  
Я всё бьюсь, рыдаю, тебя молю:  
Что люблю — прости, Боже мой. Грешна.  
Но за злато его кудрей умру;  
Вкруг зрачка синева всё, голубизна.  
  
Что тут скажешь? Пока — услужи ему.  
Весели, щебеча канарейкою.  
  
Первый раз проклинала свою судьбу  
за то, что родилась  
еврейкою. 


	9. Юродивая

Бежала. Ноги камнями колола.   
Венки из осоки с лучами солнца   
Плела. Забиралась на крышу дома   
И пела о ветре, что не вернётся.   
  
Он проходил дорогой из соли и   
не случайно попал в их город.   
Он ей сказал не ходить босою   
И распрощаться с мечтой о море.   
  
Бежала. Бежала за ним до леса.   
Вдруг замерла. «Я люблю тебя, слышишь?!»  
Крикнула. Он усмехнулся невесело:   
«Это пройдёт. Возвращайся на крышу».  
  
Венки плела и мечтала о море.   
Вернулась. Как прежде, на небо глядела.   
Но люди прознали — случилось горе,   
Поскольку больше она не пела.   
  
Её хоронили в церковном заборе.   
Её закопали мы в алтаре,   
Чтобы отринуть мысли о боли,   
Чтобы о счастье и на Земле.   
  
Всё, чего ждём, не всегда случается.   
Чудо — дело чужого горя.   
Пусть эта сказка ни с кем не сбывается.   
  
Он никогда не вернулся в тот город. 


	10. Гэрити

Гэрити, видишь небо — оно горит, неужто небо прогневали мы случайно? Это не солнце — это медяк звенит и рассыпает порчу свою над нами, и ни луны, ни звёзд, нам не остудить этот пожар, полыхающий над горами.

Гэрити, Гэрити, что делать и как жить, как говорить, как быть нам перед богами?

Гэрити, всё полыхает, так, словно его зажгли — или зажгли мы серьёзно его? Едва ли.

А если от нас останутся лишь угли?

Жертвы несли, на алтари слагали руки, колени, головы, плеч прямых не поднималась, не колыхалась линия преклонения.

Мы не прогневали бога, Гэрити, не страшись. Просто его и не было.

Ложь, прозрение.

Там не огонь, это просто мы видим свет. Это не зло, это — слышишь ли? — пробуждение. Просто ни нас, ни его, и ни мира _нет._

На алтаре полыхают в огне каменья.


	11. Икарус

Глянь в темноту — как узок его зрачок,  
крыльев угольных размах велик, шире твоих ветвей.  
К солнцу лететь, знаешь ли, горячо.  
Слышишь, Икар? Рваться туда не смей.

Глянь в темноту — у зверя горят глаза,  
ежеминутно кровь леденеет в жилах.  
Только язык — спокойная бирюза,  
перья и пух прочней чешуи змеиной.

Как и твои — из кожи растут бронёй.

Скажи, разве могут у ворона быть клыки?

Скажи, почему тебе не довольствоваться луной?  
Звёзды — осколки и так высоко высоки,  
бездушны, Икар, не быть тебе их сильней.

Но Птицы не слышат, и глухи ветра к мольбам.

Слушай, Ольха — не тебе приручать зверей.  
Лучше иди и жертву воздай богам,  
лучше иди и к жизни вернись ольхи.

Землю толкнув, не вернется Икар сюда.  
Лео, иди, дальше плети венки.

В изломанных ветках Икар не совьёт гнезда.


	12. Эта весна

Эта весна — какая ещё весна? —

Эта весна подбиралась не месяц, не год, а век.

Эта весна разбила три корки льда.

Эта весна… Слышишь — я человек,

Эта весна, не надо мне выше, чем;

Эта весна, нет крыльев — я вдруг сорвусь?

Эта весна дала мне себя взамен,

Эта весна выжгла во мне свой путь.

Эта весна подкралась ко мне во тьме,

Эта весна вцепилась в меня клещом.

Эта весна — это весна во мне,

Эта весна режет. Зачем и в чём?

Эта весна что-то вырезала во мне,

Эта весна вымораживала меня.

Эта весна — было небо иных черней,

Эта весна не давала вздохнуть ни дня.

Эта весна научила нас ворожить,

Эта весна показала мне, как дышать,

Эта весна сковала вновь волю жить,

Эта весна научила, наверно, ждать.

Эта весна, я так долго слова несла,

Эта весна, вылить здесь всё нет сил.

Эта весна — слышала ль ты меня?

Эта весна, менять меня кто просил?

Эта весна, не могла ли ты подождать,

Эта весна, сколько даёшь часов?

Эта весна, не надо опять ломать.

Эта весна, я рядом, а мир готов.

Эта весна вернула меня внутри,

Эта весна сложила частички сна.

Эта весна, снова меня собери.

  
Эта весна , спасибо, что ты весна.


	13. Белое

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> первое из цикла про Эмеральдов

Детство в грязи, в жуткой грязи, потом — юность в попытках очистить, смыть с себя эту грязь. Под блеск корон, зелень сырых знамен, отца оправдать, простить и поверить в мать; Взросление побегом в реальность глухую стен, взрослость, не ставшая так ни к чему ключом.

Я не нашла в параде глухих измен, ты вряд ли сыскал на страницах книг, что прочёл, хоть что-нибудь, хоть какой-нибудь нам ответ, тень оправдания жертвам и грязи той.

Есть ли вообще среди этой тьмы, есть ли свет?

«Боже, скажи, найдут ли Эмеральды дом?» — губы потрескались, кровью исходит рот, и не сложить в молитвенный зов слова.

Они говорили — ищет кто, тот найдёт, и мы искали, боли хлебнув сполна, тыкались в воду, не побоясь дождя, над океаном рвали победный глас. И вот нашла я — среди всех тебя, а ты душу продал, но так никого не спас; Мы лишь запутали замкнутый этот круг, крепче спаяли цепь бесконечных лет. Эта история — «я никому не друг», это сказание — «выжгло мне весь скелет солью морскою, и знаешь, не помогло, чище, светлее стать хоть на краткий миг».

Поле сражений — оно от костей бело, выживший каждый вдруг головой поник: «и стоила ль жертва пролитых наших слез? и стоило ль это, стоило ли, скажи?»

— Ты, Эмеральд, всегда оставайся горд древами рода взращенными на лжи и на крови предков твоих, на стонах и всхлипах и — и на бессчетных попытках себя сломать. Спасибо скажи им — ты сейчас чист и жив.

А значит скоро пора придет

их встречать.


	14. Красное

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> второе из цикла про Эмеральдов

Нет, не ненависть в них.

Это что-то сильнее, жёстче, это что-то ломает, плавит, стирает, крошит, но потом остается опора, рождённый в огне огонь; и тогда — не шагни, не приблизься, не смей, не тронь. Это хуже всего, и настолько запретно.

Боже, их уже не расцепишь, и это, к несчастью, тоже, так неправильно, так обидно, так бесполезно — кулаки зажимая, сшибают клинки облезлые, бьются насмерть, до крови, чтоб горло драло от воя.

«Я хочу тебя, слышишь? И больше любовь не скрою».


	15. Чёрное

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> третье из цикла про Эмеральдов

Как ты терпишь её, как терпишь, скажи, скажи — эту грязь. Всё вокруг хлипко выстроено на лжи, исхлестало тебя это вдоль, и на поперёк, и ещё. 

Кто посмел, кто на это тебя обрёк, и с какого рожна она — чёртовый оберег, а ты просто бросаешься, с боем сметая всех, кто посмеет коснуться, притронуться и обидеть? Ты же клялся себе, что сумеешь возненавидеть, почему же тогда не прикончил (была возможность)?

Просто клятвы твои, словно каждый шаг её,  
ложны.


	16. Слова

Я хриплю стихотворно, но это и хорошо. Дождь так хлещет, что глушит слова, и я не могу дышать. Но, поверь, я не брежу, все ещё ничего. Мне бы только суметь не выкашлять легкие, мне б сказать:

«И пока из пера выползает по капле стих, значит, я на плаву, смогу вылезти к берегу, пусть даже близко дно». Я вцепляюсь отчаянно в эту горячку рифм. За меня, вероятно, давно уже решено: и проложен по звёздам маршрут, и курс в направлении «смерть». Но пока есть бумага, стихи мои ещё тут, значит порох подсох и может ещё гореть.

Я свиваюсь змеей, пусть по левому борту — течь, я справляюсь с лавиной, не надо меня спасать. И пока ещё есть этот хрип и сплетение рифм.

Пристрели милосердно, когда не смогу писать.


	17. Каин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/2

Мой милый брат, ты думаешь, я не знаю?

Знаю — готовишь давно мне тяжёлый камень,

Крепче всех слов, больнее, чем пращ и стелы.

Каин, прости, не заметила перемены,

совсем проглядела. А взгляд стал похож на волчий,

Слова твои стали острыми, как иголки,

Руки твои, как лёд, безжалостнее что стали.

Каин, скажи, как далеки мы стали?

Когда отдалились, друг друга когда забыли?

Хотя, уж прости, я знаю — когда влюбилась

В тебя, мой милый, в походку твою и голос

Так втрескалась, что не вырезать. Как кололось!

Как резалось, грызлось в сердце — я, знаешь ли, попыталась,

Но где бы найти мне смелость так вырвать, чтоб не осталось,

Так дёрнуть, сильнее, грубо — ни шрама и ни кусочка.

Каин, зачем ты смотришь? Я глупая, мой хороший.

Хоть год за год стану старше, а всё так наивна, дура.

Я думаю, прав ты, Каин — бей больше, меньше думай.

Я вряд ли сама сумею, а ты мне поможешь, знаю.

Вот я — птенец в ладони — убей всё во мне, Каин.

Не вскрикну, не дернусь даже. Но только ты чтоб не билось.

Мне жалко почти не будет, а слёзы… так. Просто сырость,

Последний мой флаг, и сердце — изорванное в кровь знамя.

Последние пару дней моей жизни, мой милый Каин,

Будь со мной непримиримей, и злей, и строже,

Чтоб не убить вмиг память, а так — стреножить,

Анабиоз её был бы здесь так удобен.

Каин, прошу, стань со мной дик и злобен,

Бей побольнее, бей глубже, точнее, больше.

Знаю, убьешь меня. Разница — раньше? позже?

Разница — тело, или внутри всё выжечь?

Каин, ты прав, зачем мне жить дальше жизнью,

В которой и я — от прошлого тень лишь.

Убийца во благо, Каин, разве ты не веришь?  
Сестра я твоя, а, Каин? Услуга сестре важнее

Всех клятв твоих, а меня… Зря ты меня жалеешь,

Ведь мне — ты же знаешь? — поболее стало надо.

Мне хватит заместо исповеди лишь взгляда,

В глаза твои цвета неба. И после — навеки ввысь.

Каин — прицельно, метко. С собою ты не борись,

Ненависть утоли. Меня отошли в вышину.

Каин, вот сердце, вот — давай, разбивай же, ну?


	18. Авель

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/2

Буду играть на свирели не тот мотив,

чтоб разбежались овцы мои в горах,

чтобы до ночи мне их искать, бродить,

чтобы узнать, способна ли я на страх,

больший, чем доброта, чем мир весь обнять желание.

Солнце в твоих глазах, тёплое, милый Каин.

В горы пойдём вдвоём, только рассвет заблещет,

Рядом пойдем, мой брат, чтоб ты остался весел.

Ты на охоту — лук,

а я на луг — свирель,

тень тебе верный друг,

но и мне так же тень

может помочь в тиши

спрятать от зла ягнят.

Мы, говорят, грешны. Правду ли говорят?

Солнце здесь высоко, выше иных вершин.

Разницы, знаешь, нет — грешим или не грешим,

если любим, и есть

тот, кто остался рядом.

Каин, пока ты здесь,

мне оставайся братом,

зверёнышем не смотри, взгляд этот не хорош.

Солнце в твои глаза катится: медный грош.

Песни для нас пою, танцую волшебный танец —

Каин, смотри, смотри, как мы прекрасны, Каин!

Как высоки небеса,

как склоны гор белы!

Злато в моих волосах,

глаза, что темней смолы;

сквозь ребра в тебя, к тебе, любят тебя до боли.

Каин, моя грудь — вот,

ты

убивать

волен.


	19. Ассоциации

Если от твоей души остаётся хоть малая часть —

сердце, ноготь, хрящ или левый глаз —

ты снова рождаешься, мешок из кожи,

содержащий в себе непрекращающийся спазм.

Ты как все. Обычный, набитый костями,

обладающий мыслями и следящий за новостями.

Только сверху Кто-то спокойный и на тебя непохожий

отравляет программу, закладывая суть:

глюк в системе, вирус, ошибка природы.

И тебе остается лишь плавать… или тонуть.

И тебя швыряет, как в шторме, волнами Вселенной,

а та и рада, вцепляется в кости, виляет своими хвостами.

И ты остаёшься — помеха — спокойный и неприметный,

и упрямо гнёшь свою линию стали.

И когда ты, неверный щелчок, остаешься растерзан и сломан,

а Вселенная жадно глотает кровавые мяса куски,

Кто-то сверху один нейрон забирает и новый

круг для тебя готовит, захватывает в кованные тиски.

Ты остаешься в зале актовом и уже не уверен,

что лучше — в гроб или кремация.

— После смерти все чувства продолжают работать, —

шепчет вечно голодная Вселенная,

построенная на ассоциациях. 


	20. Иоланта

Иоланты косы чернее ночи,

достают до пят и немного ниже.

Иоланта света совсем не хочет,

и не надо мира, не надо книг ей.

Ей не надо солнца златого блеска,

ей не надо радости — ей не надо.

Опускает руки, молчит невеста.

Кровь от плахи плещется водопадом.

Иоланта не видит, не слышит даже.

Уходи, чужих не повтори ошибок.

На востоке по-прежнему верят сказки,

там слепая дева захочет — видит.

Но черней угля Иоланты косы,  
и белы глаза, что не знают зренья.

Королевская дочь ходит полем боса.

Короля дочь, прогнавшая тень сомнений,

не узнает — сложил жизнь свою на плахе,

тот, что быть обещал ей до смерти верен,

потому что король порешил иначе,

потому что девушка не прозреет,

потому что жизнь далека от чуда.

Что слепая — так дочь короля, невеста.

Всем нужна, и любима извечно будет,

И не важно, увечна в каком из мест.

Уходи, пока можешь, в своё возвращайся племя.

Отворачивай лик, покидай запрещённый лес.

Белы очи, черны Иоланты косы. Златое время.

Но ни осень, ни лето в жизнь не вернут чудес.


	21. Телефон

Я так крепко сжимаю трубку, что скоро может   
сталь пролиться покорными каплями на ладонь.   
И эти гудки — это самое жуткое, что возможно,   
и эта боль — такая, такая боль,   
что рвёт изнутри, ломает, больнее, хуже,   
а мы с тобой, знаешь, изведали много, брат.

Ответь, умоляю, слышишь? Ты так мне нужен,  
меня так пугает сгустившаяся вдруг тьма,  
что стали кошмары жёстче, и больше некому  
их отогнать и согреть меня, и спасти.

Я твоё имя, как мантру, мой милый странник,   
в сердце вбиваю. Приди, помоги и спаси меня. 

Ну приди.


	22. Тепло

Штормы души волн страшнее чёрных, страшнее молний и горше дыма.  
Держись, покуда хватает воли, а если не хватит — неумолимо  
В свой час наступит на пятки время, в свой час за каждым приходит смерть.  
Но ты, когда за кормой тоскливо, прошу, пожалуйста, будь сильней:

И штиль на сердце страшнее бури, ужасен простреленный также флаг,  
Пробитый борт — но ведь мы тонули. А ангел-хранитель любому дан,  
Но разве вытягивал он нас, сволочь? Да разве кто нам тогда помог,  
Когда над волнами мы рвали глотки? Спасибо, что не был с нами, бог,

Спасибо, что вместо наград вручил нам небо из пепла бессчётных звёзд,  
Душные ветры, бессонниц крылья, спасибо, боже, а может чёрт,  
За крюк и за вырванный край треуголки, за сердце, закрытое на замок:  
Так лучше, ключи же бывают колки. Но я не ключница, я щенок;  
  
Да, шкура моя полиняла сильно, солью пропахшая до корней.  
Я знаю точно, что будут бури, что будет больно — в сто раз больней,  
Я знаю и в кровь раздираю руки. Крик чайки, да тянется вверх канат,  
А море сливает мелодий ливни, ты рядом со мною, навечно дан,

Протянешь руки и словишь звёзды — морские и те, что летят с небес,  
А в этих чувствах копаться поздно, а души эти — потёмки, лес,  
Он полон тайны, дремучий, тёмный. Как пышет златом чужой закат!  
И ангелы молча роняют слёзы, и эти слёзы за борт летят;

И, ловко ладонь запуская в море прозрачное, мягкое, словно шёлк,  
В жемчужную горсть превращая с горя хрусталь и бриллианты солёных волн,  
Русалка опять на корме смеется — а ветер дует, штормит сильней, —  
Её капитан называет ласково, а словом колется — «Дочь Морей».  
  
…Шагаю тихо вдаль по причалу, сабля стучит о мое бедро,  
и тихо колышется парус старый.

И нам, в итоге, вдвоём тепло.


	23. Горлинка

Птица Сирин меня не трогала, Гамаюн-диво за версту облетала. Я шутя поднимал свой лук на голубей и коршунов, что порхали в круге небесного пьедестала.

Тёмный лес обернул мои плечи чадрой, как в восточных сказаниях далёкий замок. Я бродил на мостах из следов листопада, я ловушек избег и избег обманов, и волшебный лес отступил с пути, и последний силок мне подкинул вслед: белую горлицу средь ветвей. Мол, не струсь да дичь подстрели, удалец. Я поднял свой лук, я уже доставал стрелу, как она сорвалась из пут, оземь рухнула, глядь — стоит вместо птицы дева, что всех милей, улыбается, речь со мной говорит. Мудро проклял меня ты, проклятый лес. Век буду помнить — не трогай, не вороши сказания старины. Но по ту пору взял я за руку горлинку и решил, что грех мне лучше искать жены. Я привел диво дивное в дом к себе, Марьей звал, перед образом положил, и ласкал, целовал, и не знал, как я раньше жил — словно спала с глаз пелена, и слепой я увидел свет.

Прошептала сказка неумолимо «нет».

И вокруг избы совершаются чудеса: подползает бурьян-трава, колосится осоки круг, и соседи мои отводят тайком глаза, за глаза же антихристом или нехристем назовут, мол, связался я с сатаной, и чертям теперь кум и сват. На жену я свою гляжу — а не правду ли говорят? Всё же люди-то постарей, поумней, стало быть, меня. А Марина озер покойней, темней омута её взгляд, и подол сарафана метёт ковры; Да покуда косо на нас глядят, всё да ладно в избе: и сверчок трещит, и всегда припасён каравай в печи. Зарекаюсь. Может, и пронесёт? Говорят, от добра добра не ищи. Говорят — впрочем, мало ли говорят!

Моя Марья тиха, умна, и догадлива по-мужски. Может, сказки врут, может, можно так — оперенье спало, ищи-свищи, в человечьем теле найди покой? Только дом наш стал вдруг постыл, только Марья с курами говорит, а по комнатам в кольцах летает пух, только после заката у нас на печи одноглазый поёт петух. Марья бьётся о ставни, криком кричит каждый ночи час. А днём весела, на базар спешит. Я-то знаю, это не хворь, не сглаз: нутро птичье в девушке говорит "отпусти меня". "Отпусти".

Я на поле её выводил и рек:  
— Хочешь лететь — лети. Вот весь мир, он там, за холмом. Не держу... Что же ты стоишь?

Она грустно качнула в ответ головой:

— Ой, безумец, что ты творишь? Кто пускает прочь, да таких, как я? Я уйду, так не будет пути назад. Захочу — будет мор, захочу — смерть, захочу — города, словно тысячи солнц гореть, захочу — так в июне град.

Я махнул рукой, не сдержал я брань. Засмеялась птица безумно, взмахнув крылами.

— Говоришь, отпускаешь, родной супруг? Что же в сердце моё ты вцепился двумя руками?

Я на руки гляжу и не верю своим глазам. Сердце бьётся, трепещет ещё, остывая. Тут же горлинка взмыла вверх, в небеса — тень её опустилась мне на плечо, — и исчезла за облаками. И на мох кровь худая рекой течёт, колоски-лепестки заливает. На земле, с грудью вспоротой как мечом, девка смертная умирает.

Будь умней, чем я, думай, мил-человек. Хочешь в сказку, хочешь таких чудес? Я бы поостерегся, шкуру свою поберег. Впрочем, как знаешь сам.

Вон на утёсе

лес.


	24. Море

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> весь цикл о море, за весь 2015

Стать капитаном для корабля, который заранее носит течь, и если её не заметно даже; ты знаешь — на дно невозможно лечь. На него можно рухнуть, припасть ко дну, но ложиться на дно — уж увольте, ведь я не трус. 

А они прописали курс нашему кораблю, и курс этот безбожно пуст.

Поднимать паруса, драить палубы и бояться своих штормов, и грозиться на рее повесить Юнгу, и рыбам скормить затем, но в душе понимать, что в итоге нас ждёт лишь дно. 

Так зачем покидать порт, зачем нам вообще, зачем?!

Для чего отпускать от ног землю, приятную им вдвойне, и бросаться к каким-то потерянным маякам, ведь никто не верит, что дарят они свой свет? Если мы атеисты тут, то кому же молиться там?

Просто каждый надеется — сможет залечь на дно. А если и нет, то вполне сможет соврать он об этом потом в порту. Только если услышишь слова «и лежал на дне», не жалей злобы и кортик в глотку всади ему — он и так уже мёртв, солью плюется рот. 

Так зачем мы ведём вперёд корабли, у которых пробоин больше, чем рифов на том пути?

Просто каждый уверен, когда штурвал вновь берёт, что ещё он успеет,

что можно ещё спасти.

* * *

Осенью город — большое море, и как бы не налететь на скалы. Но здесь кругом только рифы, рифы, а я устала. Я так устала. Я кашляю кровью (нет, не чахотка, а просто в горле какой-то якорь), а капитан… он прирос к штурвалу, и вместо просьб лишь одни приказы, и если не справился — сразу кошки, или на рею — но лучше за борт, мы же, естественно, все там будем. Так лучше по воле своей туда.

  
Когда разбивается твой корабль, когда волна его укрывает, ты стараешься выплыть, а в мыслях: «я думал, что дальше дно, но чувствую — под ногами».

* * *

Но каждый думает, будто не близко дно, что он на вершине и окружает снег, пока не оглянется. Видишь — кругом песок морской, он течёт по рукам.

  
Приятель, да мы на дне.

Но каждый думает, что сможет выплыть вновь, что близко земля, и рукой подать к маяку. А потом окажется — вот, он и правда прав. Или нет, но кто из нас был судьёй шторму? А земля — она правда близко, да вот не та. Почему-то все забывают, что дно — литосфера, и вот пример:

— Капитан, почему так темно, и везде вода, и в карманах что?

— Это земля. Вы кричали «земля», сэр.

* * *

Они говорят так, словно в море одни шторма, не зная, что страшен не шторм, а мертвецкий штиль. И с берегов вслед бросают слова, те, у кого советов я не просил, но они говорят — представляешь, друг? — говорят о морях, и о солнце, что на экваторе так печёт. Но не знают, что солнце не страшно (ведь есть же трюм), а страшнее лишь лёд, ты, конечно же, помнишь лёд. 

(А они говорят мне об ужасах глубины, и боятся при этом обычной большой волны)

Нет, учить с берегов — это лучшее дело. И проще там, на земле оставаться, себя не давая сожрать волне. Но они не знают, что такое горчайший крик. И они не услышат ни в шуме, ни в тишине.

Они говорят — акулы, девятый вал. И рассказывают мне то, что рассказывал им вчера о сиренах, которые наш корабль пытались толкнуть на проклятый риф, до утра, но ушли мы, ты помнишь, друг? Но до грёбаного утра… 

Они говорят — там молиться некому, там цинга, говорят, говорят. А я покидаю порт. Обнимаю мели и колкие якоря. 

И ты слышишь, мой милый, ты слышишь, конечно, вот — говорят о штормах и об ужасах пенных бурь, но однажды порвавшего душу за брызги волн не вернуть. К сожалению, может быть. Не вернуть.

И они не знают, о море с берега мне крича, для чего я плыву. А ты знаешь, зачем плыву? Потому что я жив, и иначе уже не жив, я же должен быть там, в океане и на плаву. 

Потому что помимо спрутов, ночей, медуз, там есть реки и шлюзы — а ты проходил хоть однажды шлюз? Там, помимо ночей, есть дельфины и голубой коралл. И поверь, это стоит того, как я в шторме вчера орал.

И скажу по секрету, мой начинающий капитан, когда с берега мне кричат, что я захлебнусь от морской тоски — да плевал я на всё.

В океане есть маяки.


	25. Гензель и Гретель

Гретель уводит Гензеля в лес, смеётся девчонка, треплет волос железом, танцует по травам босыми ногами, уводит в чащу.

Гензель за ней, не страшась ничего, лезет, продирается по малинникам среди елей, а Гретель хохочет, поет соловьём, пляшет в редких солнечных сетях. Гретель манит, платьице не ней прозрачнее паутины, легче воздуха — но глаза у Гретель темнее тины, злее январской ночи взгляд, веселый для виду, тёплый на первый взгляд. И Гензель, по следам её, незаметным для прочих следуя, не знает ещё, что уже не придет назад.

Он-то думает — сестричка ведёт его на поляну, цветы собирать, плести венки и любить друг друга до звёзд под веками, чтоб дыхание забивалось в груди. Но Гретель уже позабыла про всё, и другие у ней, веселей и строже, с каждой секундой страшней забавы.

Всё забывается. Гретель с каждым шагом уверенней забывает, поёт только громче, смеётся, неумолимо глаза темнеют, и платья на ней нет уже — зацепилось за ветки, слетело ненужной тряпкой.

Гретель ведёт глубже в чащобу, заводит, мучает, улыбаясь улыбкой дьявольской, брата —

и ветви её пропускают, а позади сплетаются ещё крепче.

«Сестра, подожди же!», Гензель хотел кричать, а получилось — шепчет. Только сцепились крепче сучья. Не выбраться из волшебной кровавой сети. Закаркали вороны, и гремел чей-то прелестный хохот о том, что Гретель Гензеля привела прямиком

к ведьме.


	26. Бальное

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Маскарадный цикл, 1/2

**[1]**

Вы,  
в каждой мысли вы.  
С кровью бежите по венам, нейдёте из головы. В карнавале сцены вы отчего-то мгновенно

близки мне, и пустоты в сердце не оставляет лишь мысль, что я рядом с вами, что вы ко мне ближе стали на треть пути, а остальное — детали.

Мимо меня не можете Вы пройти. Безжалостно рушатся прочный каркас из стали и бронзовые мосты. Скажите, вы не замечали?

За эту любовь я заплачу вдвойне, хотя и вначале вы это отлично знали.

Кто хочет мира, готовится путь к войне. Я заряжаю без жалости свой мушкет,

и пламя, пламя, пламя.

**[2]**

Я перед вами молчание сохраню. Пусть изнутри на лоскутья меня разрывает, холодно я отвечу на ваш салют, чтоб ни за что, никогда на свете, вы не узнали: за каменною стеной я пламенно вас люблю.

Благоговею пред вами своим молчаньем.

При взгляде на вас бить начинает дрожь. С отчаяньем в сердце закусываю губу. Но боль, к сожалению, усилием не уймёшь, и, делая шатко-уверенный шаг вперёд, надеюсь, не видно всем, на деле как я шатаюсь. И я пытаюсь как-нибудь дотянуть, только внутри боль сворачивает клубок. Я выгораю; В судорогах загнусь, и не поможет немилосердный бог.

  
На пол течёт невидимая вам кровь, невидимая для вас, я мысленно задыхаюсь.

Помилуй господь, какая уж тут любовь!

Интоксикация.

Вами.

**[3]**

На маскарад я прихожу один, в пёстром наряде, чтоб слиться на миг с толпой. Они забывают, что я всё равно чужой. Инстинкт сохранения вас до поры молчит.

Я выпиваю молча бокал вина, и образ ваш безжалостно правит бал. Лелею надежду: когда падёт тишина, и занавес рухнет бесшумно к моим ногам, мне будет дозволено ближе к вам быть на шаг, на толику вздоха. О большем нельзя мечтать. Эта молитва громом звучит в ушах, вновь начинаю вас я в толпе искать —

и без труда нахожу.

Маска кота стоит и, улыбаясь, гадает на картах всем. Без оправданий и видимости систем, но нить рассуждений я всё-таки провожу: пики — врагам, буби — простым чудакам, крести — друзьям.

Избегаете вы сердец. Счастье ль проверить? Мой эпилог, конец.

— За ваш поцелуй я три года скакать готов и лишь потом поворачивать лошадей. 

И говорят глаза лучше пространных слов. И дрожащей рукой протянутый туз червей. 


	27. Слишком много нот

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Маскарадный цикл, 2/2

**1.  
** У двери по привычке отсчитываю шаги,

силясь услышать ваш столь желанный шаг.

И, в страхе наткнуться на полный презрения взгляд,

я оттираю пятна чернил с руки.

Я мало пишу, Сальери, я вам врала.

Да, из-за вас совсем вдохновения нет.

Зачем меня к вам так тянет всегда на балах?

Хоть женщинам много простительно при дворе,

l'amour с капельмейстером точно мне не простят.

Не оттого ль я люблю вас еще сильней?

**2.**

Остроты придворных больнее, чем сто ножей

бьют и советуют мне опасаться вас,

но слишком поздно. Свиты, как сто ужей,

кольца судьбы, звучит приговор: влюбиться, как в первый раз.

Знала бы — вам ни за что не дала б руки.

Но слишком поздно. Отперты все замки, —

Близится мой полупредсмертный час, —

двери распахнуты, и шумный бал начался.

И я целый день непростительно к вам близка.

Можно коснуться вашего рукава,

сбивчиво извиняясь. Слова, это лишь слова.

В сердце моем ощутимее нет куска.

**3.**

Нет, не приближусь; к вам ближе — еще больней,

и колют меня осколки пустых надежд.

Господи, Рождество — но в новый пришедший год

что, кроме боли, время для нас несёт?

Я в пестроте карусели летящих дней.

Господи светлый, средь знатных пустых невежд,

как не потерять, и наоборот найти?

Что, если я запутала все пути?

Что, если сил не хватит, чтоб посмотреть назад?

И лишь за взгляд его глаз, couleur du chocolat.

**4.**

С треском я разрушу все за собой мосты.

Сама виновата — нельзя так людей любить.

Господи боже, сможешь ли мне простить

любовь такой силы? И вы, милый герр, и вы…

Касания ваших губ к ладони вновь холодны

и немилосердно напоминают мне,

что при дворе существует лишь этикет.

И ваши слова — обрывочны и пусты,

и никакого подтекста в них — к сожалению, — нет.

И не услышать — хоть музыка к вам кричит, —

как молча пытаю себя тишиной внутри.

Forte; я умоляю, услышь и мне помоги.

Минор скрипки безжалостно говорит:

тони, Моцарт, захлёбывайся, тони.

Он ни за что тебе не подаст руки.

**5.**

Чёрный камзол в пестрой толпе в глаза, —

служит он красной тряпкой, будто бы для быка,

из-под ресниц не скатится непрошеная слеза,

я делаю вдох для приветствия, для рывка,

но сердце рвёт из груди щипцами пустой тоски.

Чем же я хуже?! Не я, почему — она

будто бы невзначай касается вашей, — по праву моей! — руки.

С вами танцую сегодня тур почему не я, я почему одна?

Я, разбиваясь мысленно на куски,

за разом раз успешно играю в смех.

Будучи каждый день на виду у всех,

открыто начать страдать —

значит делаться дичью вновь для острот толпы.

И оправдания мои до смешного абсурдны, хрупки, глупы.

Мне вряд ли по силам еще один круг снести,

мне надоело ждать.

Вы приглашаете?

Напомните, sʼil vous plaît,

как начинать дышать.


	28. Если

В городе лето.

Простое и без метафор. Только машины, улицы, светофоры. Я разбираю книги, цветы и карты. Каждое слово тянет четыре слова, и предложение гончей бежит по следу, не собираясь вдруг прекратиться точкой. Этой проблемы, в сущности, нет, и не был ты при рождении Маугли-одиночной. В главном из слов только четыре буквы, смысла — на йоту, условия — до границы. Если ты странный, если ты умный, глупый.

Но до конца добираются единицы.

Если однажды, если всегда и если есть только «если», как чай, остывавший век, если ты сможешь, если не сможешь.

Мысли крутятся кругом. Если ты человек, должен ли ты быть милосерден к слабым, да и вообще и в целом, и если быть, то героично-стоически или правда? Если от боли хочешь порою выть, если от «если» до «если» — одни вопросы, впрочем, и те у гортани стоят комком.

В городе лето. Это безумно просто. Я не курю и не думаю ни о ком, я разбираюсь в этом клубке из ниток: там больше швейных и изредка мулине. Чай — это вечный, приевшийся всем напиток, кошки — наверняка существа из вне. Красные и лиловые — для рассветов, белые с золотинками — для зари.

Если вопросов становится, как ответов, в мире рождаются новые короли.

Если ответов больше, ты точно бог, смог, совершил, сделал, сумел и вечен, верен, уверен. Можно слепить кусок, но трудно склеить вселенную в этот вечер.

Но, очевидно, всегда получается только хуже: больше вопросов — на глобусе белых пятен.

Если ты станешь однажды кому-то нужен, станет ли поздно снова начать с фальстарта? «Если» — как знак допущения и проблемы, вновь порождающей замкнутый круг дороги. Только вопросы, точки, тире, пробелы…

Я на пороге. Я на твоём пороге.

Чтобы сказать: каждый вопрос получает ответ в итоге, каждый посмертно мною решён в бессмертие, я на пороге, ты тоже не пороге, битвы, турниры, бессмысленности столетий, всё вдруг сошлось клином в одном вопросе: если, а если, если и если, если.

Но, наконец, всё бесконечно просто, и нам не нужно путаться меж ответов.

Каждый вопрос содержит свои ответы, каждый ответ содержит свои вопросы. В городе лето, в городе просто лето, и это всё сложно и очень просто.

Если устал от мира, побудь один, если один, ищи место, где будешь нужен. Если ответственен, значит, ты приручил, значит, обязан быть и, конечно же, друг для друга. Если отчаялся, помощь к тебе придёт, просто ты должен поверить в себя и в помощь. Если однажды «я здесь, всё хорошо», значит «хватайся, клянусь, что ты не утонешь». Если устал, если лежишь пластом, если потерян, если ты плачешь — можно, можно отставить в сторону, на потом, если простое станет внезапно сложным. Если упасть на колени, то нужно встать или лечь на спину — так лучше видно звёзды. Горы разрушить или построить храм — что бы ни делал ты, нет, никогда не поздно. Если спасти и убить можно просто словом, если нельзя, если можно, если ты рядом тоже… И если даётся сила моим рукам, я верю, что я смогу, и мы вместе сможем.

Город среди огней, как в цветочном поле, и островок тишины за твоим порогом. Пусть навсегда останется это лето, пусть наконец покинут тебя тревоги. Солнце заходит до многозвёздной ночи. Эти слова канут однажды в Лету.

Но эти строки — ответ к твоему вопросу, но эти строки — вопрос к моему ответу.

И на сегодня достаточно многоточий.


	29. На рассвете

На рассвете тихонько гасятся фонари. Есть, о чём поразмыслить, ложась спать на пять минут.  
У кого-то другого что-то ещё горит, сердце бьётся, а чувства свивают под сердцем жгут. У меня стало проще — возраст уже не тот для таких потрясений. С клапаном, вон, проллапс. Мера логики, звука, две сотни мер и весов.  
В общем, ясно: кому ты — счастье, кому — балласт.  
Я бросаю курить, бросаю пить крепкий чай, я бросаю монеты нищим, бросаю себя на дно. Впрочем, с последним, конечно, не горячась, пора поразмыслить: не плавала так давно, сил не достанет, боюсь, на поверхность всплыть, штормы достали, хочется отдохнуть.  
Вся жизнь — дорога, которая приведёт к древней развилке и новый откроет путь. Но если дорога снова приводит вас в Рим, Амстердам, Подмосковье и Ленинград, значит, пора подумать про алфавит. И повернуть в стотысячный раз назад.  
Не преступление сдаться и отступить. Каждый имеет право на выбор.   
Я выбираю отдых.   
Хватит себя изнашивать, хватит пить кофе дешёвый, пепси и газировку, хватит с утра мыть посуду, пинать кота, хватит себя тащить «делай то и это».  
Людям порой положено догорать.  
Я ненадолго погасну перед рассветом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [комикс моей хорошей подруги по этому стихотворению](https://vk.com/album-62323686_247082143)


	30. Никого

Улыбнись. Никого не должен никто спасать.

Тонет принц. В темноте у русалок блестят глаза. А принцесс укрывает надёжно волшебный лес: не нарушит покоя ни дьявол, ни бог, ни бес. А у принцев свои заботы, свои дела — экономика, ипотека, кредит, война.

Никому не врывается ветер в открытый рот, и по имени эхо ответом не позовёт: не выкривал здесь никто и ничьх имён. У дороги вороний глаз и сухой паслён, за спиной как три флейты откликнулся волчий вой. И в дыму тихих вздохов пора повернуть домой.

Пропади оно пропадом: эта тропа и лес, что из сучьев построил дом себе до небес.

Вьюгой скроется Кай, как прячут в подушке плач. Только Герда уже не судья да и не палач, у неё безмятежность веранды, мир и покой. До хрустального гроба только коснусь рукой. А потом обернуться и дрогнуть — скорей назад. Потому что оттуда мертвец посмотрел в глаза. Башни так высоки: так зачем залезать туда? Так давай помолчим.

И течёт вода, шелестят хмель и вереск где-то в чужой стране. И не надо бежать ни к кому ни тебе, ни мне. Не случится испуганный шёпот во мраке: «кто?». И не стóит сбивать ступни в кровь, чтоб вернуть его — Каин сам возвращается, как приливом обглоданный до кости, словно стёклышко, только не полое. Но блестит.

Ровно стой на земле, ровно ей в такт вдыхай. Не ступай за порог, туда, где исчез твой Кай. Пусть без нас за рекою пожар прожуёт ковыль, пусть в болоте заплачет царевна, а с нею выпь — лишь споткнёшься на ломкой дороге, и всё, конец. И стихов о тебе не сложит старик-певец.

Авель так оступился однажды в седых горах. И послушных овечек по склонам рассыпал страх. Потому что дома тепло выжидает, как хищник, и крепкий чай.

Никого не придётся спасать.

И некого там встречать.


	31. Холод

Дожидаясь весны, провожая глазами птиц, каждый снег отвергать с молитвой к дождю и просить тепла. Каждый раз больно резаться взглядом о холод льдин, понимать, что и в этот раз нас отринула, обошла, унося за собой первый солнца луч, первый вздох, тёплый ветер в полях, пряный запах прожжёных трав.

Потому что отныне трава у нас не растет. Потому что отныне здесь холод,

и ночь,

и мрак.

Только светится сизый иней на чёрных ветках — в королевстве зима навеки в своих правах. Эти деревья напоминают клетки, птицы которых застыли в объятьях сна. Каждый вдох оседает в туман на бездушных окнах, и каждый шаг бесшумен среди снегов.

Мир, где не будет больше витражных стекол.

Мир, где в руках только холод стальных оков.

Это нашего лорда проклятье: что день — то ночь. Только дёрнет ресницами, снег заметает путь. И завалены входы в замок.

И знал бы кто, чем несчастному может помочь.

А покуда — тепло б вернуть. Отогреть дыханием пальцы, что гнёт мороз. Да куда там — без боли выдохнуть и вдохнуть.

Только это в сказках не сыщешь шипов у роз. Здесь — кругом оседает вечной метели муть; снег и лёд застилают у замка подъемный мост, а за рвом мор и голод снимают дань. А народ сочиняет легенды про силу слёз, и про то, что правитель — убийца, злодей, тиран…

Как приходишь ты? Кто бы знал, кто бы ведал, какой тропой. Как без страха вступаешь в замок? Кому понять. Улыбаешься — и стихает буря, и нет её. Улыбаешься — и отступает тьма. И без страха идёшь по залам. И не герой, не рыцарь, и ведь даже не менестрель. Улыбаешься, словно не ведая, что пред тобой король, и дрожит (не от страха!) в озябшей руке свирель. Улыбаешься, и тает вокруг зима. Улыбаешься — и вокруг всё плавится от тепла.

— Поднимать восстание против вас захотел народ. Говорят, из-за вас королевство накрыла тьма. Говорят, говорят, впрочем… Только лишь говорят. Говорят, у вас сердца нет, но нынче-то кто не лжёт?

Улыбаешься:

— Я нашла его, — говоришь.

И в раскрытой ладони протягиваешь

снежок.


End file.
